Night With Minato
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Kushina is wandering through the streets of Konoha after curfew and bumps into a certain blonde. And Valentines Day is coming? (R&R. Sorry, my first story.) Also Mikoto and Fugaku.
1. Chapter 1

Kohona is much more lively at night. Kushina always liked this part of the village, she enjoyed watching the people and seeing the lights light up the path ways. It helps her relax and get her thoughts straight somewhat, no matter how crowded and loud it is. "Kushina!" Glancing around looking for the owner of the voice, she finds Jiraiya- sensei running up to her. She raised an eyebrow at the older teacher, hundreds of thousands of things running through her mind of what the perverted man could possibly need.

"Jiraiya-sen-?"

"Have you seen a frog?" He pleaded desperately cutting the young girl off. _Oh_, Kushina thought, _Not exactly what I was expecting_. "Uh, no..? Why are you looking for a frog, Sensei?" He straightened up and froze. "Uh.. No reason!" He said quickly and ran off, his white long hair swaying at each movement. "Idiot." Kushina sighed and continued walking and let her thoughts wander. When she first came to the Kohona Village, she didn't think she'd become attached as much as she is. The people she met and the friends she has made over the past time, she wouldn't trade them for the world. Her mind wandered to the little (and rather odd) conversation with Jiraiya- sensei. _Frog?_ She thought through her natural curiosity. _How did I meet Pervert- sensei anyway?_ She tried to remember.

Minato. Yes, Minato. When Kushina first met Minato, she thought he was some flaky girly- boy, and she didn't give much mind to him. _But I was wrong._ After resent events of Minato saving her, she found herself being drawn to him, noticing everything about him; The blonde spiky hair, the sky blue eyes. Every detail. "I didn't want to lose you." Kushina adverted her gaze downward to hide her sudden blush from any passing eyes. For some time now, she has been aware of her feeling towards to blonde ninja. Does she want to tell him? Yes. But, she's afraid to.

"Your hair is beautiful, so I noticed it right away." She never really liked her hair, it stood out too much. Honestly, she didn't blame the kids back then for calling her tomato. She had a round chubby face, and the red hair didn't help. _Still beat them to a pulp though, _She thought smugly. Rounding a corner, she suddenly bumped into something. Groaning as she looked up from her spot on the ground to look for the thing responsible. In front of her, kneeling down to her level was the boy who has been invading her thoughts, _M-Minato?_ "Kushina? Are you alright?" He asked in concern. Her face flushed, _Come on, say something Kushina!_ Standing up and dusting herself off she gave him a nervous laugh. "Sorry. Wasn't really watching were I was going." _Dummy!_ "You face is looking a bit red, are you sick?" _Oh no, now he's getting worried._ "No. I'm okay. I'm sorry for bumping into you." She said, face getting redder by the second. Unconvinced by her reply, he grabbed her wrist and begin walking in the direction she had came from.

"Minato?" She squeaked. "I don't believe you, you know. And why are you out so late? Don't you live on the opposite side of Kohona?" _Shoot._ "Y- Yes.." She said, distracted by his hand on her wrist. Pretty sure her face couldn't get any redder than what it is. It probably matches her red hair. "You can stay at my place tonight. It's already past curfew as it is. You'll get in trouble." He said seriously, yet with some concern that she didn't miss. "Your place? What about Jiraiya- sensei? I just saw him not too long ago, he said something about a... frog?" Minato gave a small scoof, "He asked you too I see. He summoned the wrong frog and lost it shortly after. And he just left on a mission," He let go of her wrist and took hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers. "The longest he'll be gone for is a few weeks." He continued. Reaching his house, he lead her up the few steps to the door not letting go of her hand. "What about your parents, Kushina?" He asked walking in the house and closing the door behind them. "Huh? Oh, they left the village last week to see my grandparents. I was on a small mission with Mikoto, so I couldn't go with them." She said softly, thanking the lack of light for hiding her tomato red face. _Tomato, eh?_ Finally letting go of her hand, Minato went to turn on some lights, much to Kushina's slight disappointment. _How did a small bump get me into this situation?_ Kushina thought, trying to find the answers in her clouded mind. "I came to save you" _Uhg! I'm gonna get a fever if this keeps up, y'know!_ She thought, getting irritated by how much her face was burning. She was so caught up in her mental self argument that she didn't notice Minato waving a hand in front of her, looking slightly confused. Grabbing her hand (which startled her) , he lead her to the guest bedroom across from his own down the hall and opened the door. She hesitated before going in. "I'll walk you home tomorrow. Are you hungry? Would you like anything?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"No, I'm fine right now. Thanks." She said finally looking up to his face after hers cooled down giving him a small smile. Minato blinked, a sly grin slowly making it's way to his features. "I have ramen." He said casually, grin growing wider. _Damn him._ "You do?" She asked quickly.

After eating ramen, and cleaning up each others mess, they found that the weren't tired. So they played some Truth or Dare to pass time. "Ok, truth or dare?" Kushina asked, feeling more comfortable than before. "Hm, I'll go with truth." He replied shortly after. She thought for a moment, "Is it true that Yuki confessed she liked you?" She asked curiously, soon regretting her choice as she realized what she asked him. Covering her mouth, cheeks slightly turning red, she hesitantly looked up to him. Only to find his amused stare. "Yeah, it's true. I mean, Yuki is a nice girl but, I don't like her that way. I let her down as easily as I could without hurting her feelings." Kushina just nodded, relived. _So that _was _true.._

"Alright, truth or dare, Kushina?" He smiled. _I've already done a few dares.._ "Truth." Minato looked around the room as if looking for an idea on what to say. "Is it true you have someone you like?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kushina gaped at him. Di- _Did I hear that correctly?_ Realizing that she's been staring blankly, she tried to find the words to answer him. "Oh! U-Uh.. Yeah. It's true." She said, nervously laughing and rubbing the back of her neck. _Maybe that wasn't such a wise idea, you dolt. _ "Really? That's great! What's he like?" "What is he like?" She asked dumbly. He nodded. "Well, uh. He's a very good ninja. And, um. I'm pretty sure you know him, I mean he's very well known and popular, y'know!" She stuttered out quickly. "Oh? What do you like about him?" He said, becoming more interested in this boy. Kushina straightened "What I like?", _Does he know something? _ "Well , I like a lot of things about him. His hair, his eyes," She said distractedly, seeming unaware of the things she's saying. "How he's very kind and nice. Honestly, I got the wrong impression of him when I first met him. But, things changed." _A lot of things changed._

"Who is he? What's his name?" He asked. Both forgetting about their _Truth or Dare _game. "I'm not sure if I should say.." She said, slightly blushing. "It's okay if you don't want to tell m-" "NO!", Cutting him off. "I mean, I want to tell you, it's just…" Her sentence faded away. "Kushina?" He asked, concerned. "I'm sorry, I mean, you have so many girls who like you, and so many people who look up to you that I feel that if I tell you, I'd be in the way of everything." She said, rubbing her arm. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" She nodded and bit her bottom lip. _It's now or never.._

"Uh, Minato? Do you remember saving me when I was kidnaped?" She asked hesitantly, but softly. He raised an eyebrow, "Yes. How can I forget?" She took a deep breath. "Er, when they almost had me at the boarder, I had given up hope on being saved. Also thinking that no one would see or find the trail of hair I left behind. Then you came and knocked the men out. At first I thought it was my imagination, because I was tired from walking being awake so long. But, you then stood in front of me, _"I came to save you." , _and in your hand was the hair I left behind." She paused to wipe a tear that rolled down her cheek. Minato just stared at her silently listening. "I've never liked my hair," She continued, "I was always made fun of, if you remember.." She sniffled. _Why am I crying? And in front of him too.._

"You told me my hair is beautiful, and it changed the way I look at my hair." "Your hair _is_ beautiful, Kushina.." She smiled in return, wiping the salty tears that that started running down her face. "Thank you, Minato. Really. I owe you my life. That night turned from being the worst to the best day of my life. When I first met you, I thought you were girly.." Minato pouted, "I'm sorry I'm saying so much absorbed things out of the blue to you, but what I'm trying to say is that I-" Her sentence was cut short when she was pulled into Minato's embrace; head under his chin, arms wrapped around her back and waist while her arms rest on his chest and torso. Recovering from her shock, she let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Kushina, why didn't you tell me?" He asked, hot air blowing on her skin, sending a shivers down her spin. "I was scared." She whispered "Scared of what you'd think if I told you." She continued. He tightened his hold on her, "You know, no one told me to go save you that night. I saw your hair on the ground after training and came as quickly as I could. You have no idea how scared I was. I was losing my mind at the thought of never seeing you again." He told her softly. "I was scared that I'd never see Kohona again." She said, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to soak his shirt. "I wanted to tell you how I felt, but you seemed to be getting confessions from girls too often that I thought I'd be bothersome. So I kept quite, and tried to hide it the best I could-" She was cut off by Minato swiftly placing a kiss on her rosy cheek. It was gentle, sweet and hesitant. Silently telling her to stop talking.

The following morning, Kushina woke up smiling like an idiot. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and took a look around the room she was in. Paling once she saw she wasn't in her own bedroom. After a good moment of her heart thumping out of her chest, she calmed down remembering where she was. Sitting up out of the bed and getting dressed, she made her way for the door leading out into the hallway. "Oh. You're awake." Letting out a squeal of surprise, she turned to see Minato at the other end of the hall, already dressed for a new day. "It's almost noon, I was about to come check if you were still alive." Understanding what he meant, she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly, like a little child who has been caught.

"Yeah, sorry Minato." He shrugged, smiling none the less. She took a good look at him. He had his forehead protector on, meaning… "Are you going somewhere?" She asked, "Hm? No. Why?" He asked curiously. "Oh! No reason. I just thought since you have your forehead protector on you were going on a mission or training…" She said, equally curious. "No. Sensei isn't here, but I was thinking about going to the bookstore later." She gave him a warm smile.

"I guess I should be going." Closing the door that was behind her, she walked until she was in front of Minato. _He's rather tall. I'm probably up to his nose._ "Alright, I'll walk you home." He offered, walking to the front door and opening it, letting her walk outside before himself and locking it behind them. The walk to her house was quite, rather awkward for Kushina. She gets to witness just how much Minato is loved by the villagers. Men and women from different shops calling out a greeting and waving at him. He replied to the ones he could. And a group of girls giggling and pointing at him made Kushina feel uneasy, which went unnoticed by the blonde walking next to her.

"Um, I guess I'll…see you around?" She asked, now standing in front of her front door facing Minato. "Yeah, see you later Kushina." He smiled, giving a small wave before speeding off down the path they once came.


	3. Chapter 3

_Knock knock!_

Kushina groaned at the sudden loudness, flipping over on her side and covering her head with a pillow trying to drown out the annoyance that woke her up. _Knock knock! _It came louder this time, sighing in defeat Kushina threw her sheet and blanket off of her and went to get the door. _Anything to stop that noise._ Unlocking the front door, Kushina opened it slowly due to her grogginess from being rudely woken up. On the other side of the door was a _very _perky Mikoto.

"GOOD MORNING, KUSHINA!" Wincing, she let her best friend in and closed the door after. "Mikoto..wha- what..?" Kushina said, rubbing her eyes to adjust to her friends bright aura. "Kushina, you know what tomorrow is right?!" Kushina blinked, "Thursday." "_Aaaaanndd?" _ Mikoto pressed forward hoping her friend will understand. "The day before Friday..?" Sighing, Mikoto gave up seeing how she was getting no where with her.

"Kushina," She asked slightly serious, "what's today?" Kushina gave her a bored look. "Wednesday." Really? "Well yes, but todays _date_, you dumb dobe." Mikoto is slowly losing her patience with this girl, but would expect nothing less from the red headed Uzumaki who just woke up. Kushina, who's more awake, raised a red brow at her. "February 13th, why?" "Yes, YES. And tomorrow _is?_" The young Uchiha is getting excited again. "February…14th.." Realizing what tomorrow is, Kushina started to panic. "Mikoto, tomorrow is Valentines Day!" Her friend nodded furiously, "_I KNOW!" _practically jumping up in down in place. She suddenly stopped when she saw her friend stomping back towards her bedroom.

"_That's _why you woke me up? To tell me what tomorrow is? Why should I care?!" She said plopping onto her bed, the rest of her sentences being muffled by her mattress. "Well I _do_ care!" Mikoto yelled back, suddenly getting an idea to perk the girls attention. "Well that's too bad. I was hoping you'd come shopping with me. I'll even buy your chocolates for you." She said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. The red head lifted her head high enough to see her friends smug expression, and scoffed. "Why would I want chocolates?" Gotcha. "Oh, maybe you don't," Her grin widen, "but maybe _Minato _does." She sang his name like her favorite carol. Inwardly cheering in victory when her friends eyes widen and cheeks flushed a nice shade of pink.

"I- I- uh.." Kushina stuttered, "Come on! Get ready." She didn't have to say it twice, for Kushina was already rushing to get her clothes on at a speed that can compare to Minato. Slightly chuckling at the scene before her, she let her thoughts wander back to the chocolate thing. _I wonder what Fugaku would like.._ She was knocked out of her thoughts when she heard her name being shouted in her face. "COME ON. _You're _the one who woke me for this, do not make me regret this." She said, dragging her smiling friend with her out the door.

It was no surprise to Kushina to see the streets flooded with squealing girls skipping from shop to shop with bags in hand. What surprised her the most was that she excited too. Mikoto, on the other hand wasn't jumping up and down anymore. It was more like glaring at the ground beneath them hoping it will cave in. "Mikoto, you were happy just a while ago. What's wrong?" Kushina asked her friend in slight concern and amusement, putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Mikoto sighed, "I just don't know what to make for Fugaku. Kushina, what are you going to make for Minato?" She asked, hoping to get an idea. Kushina, who also didn't know gave her a defeated look. "I have an idea." She announced. "I'll ask Minato what kind of chocolates Fugaku might like, and you ask Fugaku what Minato might like." She offered. Mikoto smiled, knowing that her friend was trying to help her, also getting something out of it as well. "Alright. I talked with Fugaku this morning so I guess we're in luck." "Why's that?" Kushina asked, a little confused. "Fugaku is at the third training area with Minato." She pointed out with a smile, both young teens speeding up their walk towards to training grounds.

As they inched closer to their destination , they could hear the slashing of kunai clearly. "Fugaku!" Mikoto called out, cupping her mouth with her hands. The slashing stopped. Moments past and no one showed. Shrugging, Mikoto begin walking away only to be stopped by Kushina who grabbed her shoulder sleeve. _Something's not right.. _"Are you sure they're here, Mikoto?" She whispered loud enough for her to hear, receiving a nod in return. Knowing Namikaze, he might pop out of nowhere. The sudden movement in the bush beside the girls alerted her enough to grab her own kunai and throw it.

Once the weapon made contact, the male Uchiha jumped out and bolted to Mikoto, tackling her in the process. Kushina watched in utter shock as her friend tumbled to the ground with the other Uchiha, only to be tackled herself. Rubbing her nose that was planted into the grass she looked up looking for the person at fault, finding a laughing blonde. Mikoto was laughing too, Fugaku was just grinning. _Figures._ Brushing that aside, Kushina walked up to Minato and poked his cheek, "We need to talk." She stated, grabbing his wrist and walking somewhere out of ear shot from the others.

Minato gladly let her lead him, mostly out of curiosity of what she needed to talk to him about. Looking back at Fugaku who was helping Mikoto off the ground giving him a questioning look, he shrugged at the Uchiha and kept walking with Kushina. "What do you need to talk about?" He ask once she let go of his wrist and stopped walking. "I just need to ask you something." She stated, looking around trying to avoid his curious blue gaze. "Um, do you know what Fugaku would like for Valentines Day?" The atmosphere seemed to still around her.


	4. Chapter 4

"What Minato might like?" Fugaku asked giving Mikoto a bored expression. "Yes!" She replied, "It's for Kushina." Fugaku sighed and closed his eyes in thought, thinking back to early this morning on the way to the training area. "Well, Namikaze is already receiving chocolates. He got a few this morning on the way here. But, he gave them to Choza.." Mikoto stared. "But from what I understand, he doesn't really mind sweets, tell that Uzumaki girl she's better off kissing him." The two Uchiha's grinned smugly at each other, mentally communicating. It's a Mikoto and Fugaku thing..

Kushina felt a long chill run up her spin as if the air around her became ice. Hesitantly looking up, she sees Minato with his brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, with his arms folded over his chest tightly. She found herself unable to look away. "What _Fugaku _would like?" He asked her, almost darkly. Afraid her voice will betray her, she nodded dumbly. Raising a fine blonde brow, he leaned forward towards the frozen flushed faced girl, as she began to fidget. _This was _so_ much easier in my head._ Years seem to pass as he stared into her very soul, even the Kyuubi froze under the cold stare. Getting her voice back, she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"M- Mi- Mikoto wants to know what he would like.." She stuttered out. Minato froze, leaning back with his arms still over his chest, suddenly finding a couple squirrels interesting. "Oh." Kushina exhaled a breath she's been holding for what seemed like a life time. Minato scratched the back of his head, chuckling sheepishly, "If that's the case, truffles. Mikoto should know this." Kushina nodded, understanding Mikoto should know Fugaku's likes and dislikes. "Thank you, Minato." She gave a small smile. They both walked back over to their friends, who were still grinning at each other not noticing their presence.

Kushina tried waving, poking and even tickling to remove Mikoto from her trance, but non valid. Getting impatient, she drew in a big breath. "MIKOTO!" Kushina shouted in her ear, breaking the Uchiha's concentration. Minato, being the smart one grabbed Fugaku and leaped to the closest tree to put as much distance between them and the girls as possible. Mikoto turned to Kushina, holding the ear that was just abused. "Ow.. DAMN IT YOU DUMB DOBE, WHAT GIVES?!" Kushina clenched her fist and got nose to nose with her. "I was trying to get your attention, y'know!" Mikoto narrowed her eyes, "You didn't have to make me deff!" Kushina grabbed a kunai, holding it with a white knuckled grip, Mikoto copying her actions.

"We should do something.." Minato whispered to Fugaku, who looked at him like he just grew another head. "Yeah. How about getting out of here before were burned to death." Minato raised a brow in his direction, "What do you mean?" Fugaku looked back to the girls as they started to spar, throwing weapons, rocks, dirt and anything they can reach in their surroundings. "Mikoto recently mastered the Fireball Justu." He stated. Minato, looked back to the girls as Mikoto started doing hand signs before speeding off towards the village with Fugaku right behind him. People thought nothing of the commotion, for it happen every now and then.

Mikoto and Kushina got their shopping done and headed back to Kushina's house for a little sleep over, as if they weren't trying to burn each other to ashes just this morning. "What did Minato say?" Mikoto said, with hope in her voice that Kushina didn't miss. Giving a small giggle to her friends hopeful expression as they set the bags down in the kitchen, "Truffles. Minato said you should've known that." Mikoto face palmed. "Well, aren't I dumb." They both gave a heartful laugh before tying their hair back and putting on aprons. "What did Fugaku say?" Kushina said, matching as much hope as Mikoto had. Mikoto smiled as she continued to cut the chocolate up, "Kushina, what if I told you, you should kiss him instead?" Kushina stiffened, blood rushing up her neck to her face. "Fugaku said he doesn't really mind sweets." Kushina gave her a look, "How about a book? Or a new scroll? Maybe I'll talk to Jiraiya- sensei!" Kushina said, hoping to get away from the kissing thing.

Mikoto stopped her cutting, and looked up in thought. "Now that you mention it, the new book from Minato's favorite series should have hit the stores by now. Kushina's expression brightened, knowing very well of Minato's favorite book, "Really?! Thank you Mikoto,I'll be back as soon as I can!" She said ripping the green apron off and untying her hair and rushing out the door, leaving a chuckling Uchiha in her kitchen. "Dobe."

Kushina now stood in front of the book store, staring at the doors as if they'll combust. _Never really been in here much.._ Walking in the entrance, she began scanning the shelves for the book she wanted. "Kushina? Didn't think I'd see you in here." Looking over, she's comes face to face with the pervert she hasn't seen in a few weeks. "Jiraiya- sensei, did you ever find that frog?" Jiraiya gave a slight pout, before ignoring her question. "What brings you here Ms. Uzumaki?" Kushina looked at the white haired teacher, _Maybe he'll know. Him and Minato are like father and son.._ "Jiraiya- sensei, do you know where I can find the new book to Minato's favorite series?" Jiraiya stared, "Uh, yeah. That's why I'm here," He held up the book in question, "I'm buying it as a gift for the squirt."

Kushina looked at the book with disappointment clouding her eyes, which didn't pass Jiraiya's sharp eye. He has known the young girl has had growing feelings for his student since the incident with the Hidden Cloud, every time she'd meet Minato's gaze she'd stop everything she's doing. Whether she's beating some boys up, or talking with Sakumo- sensei. Smiling, he handing the book over to the young red head. Kushina gasped and grabbed the book and rushed to pay for it with a big smile on her face. "Now what will I give him?" Jiraiya asked as she walked back towards him with the brightest smile on her face.

Kushina hugged the book close to her heart, as she thought of something for the Toad Sannin. "How about a new kunai?" She asked, "Like a special design made just for him to use.." Jiraiya smiled. What an amazing idea! Minato _has_ been working on something new. He watched her walk out the store and down the street, before going to think about a design for this kunai.


	5. Chapter 5

To say Kushina was happy was an understatement. After putting a good distance between her and the book store, she leaped to the roof tops and took off towards home where Mikoto was, holding the book to her chest as if it was her life line.

Bursting through the door, she rushed to the kitchen where she knew Mikoto was. "Mikoto! I got the book, I got the book!" She jump up and down in place, proudly showing off the book. Mikoto laughed at her friend while putting the melted chocolate in a bowl. "That's great! Now, may I have some help? _You're_ the better chief here." Mikoto said, placing her hands of her hips. Kushina nodded, tying her hair back up and putting the green apron that she threw off before back on, and started helping Mikoto with the chocolates for Fugaku.

They were in bed a few hours later, having finished earlier and talked for a bit. Mikoto was the first one awake, knowing that Kushina went to sleep after her, she won't be up until after noon. Getting dressed after washing up, she went to wrap her chocolates before leaving a note for Kushina telling her where she's headed off to. Knowing Fugaku, he's either at the Uchiha Estate, or sparing with Minato. Heading for her closet option, she checked the Uchiha Estate before going to look at the training grounds. Seeing the Uchiha Estate in view, she speed up.

She slowed down when she sees two tall boys walking out of the entrance, a brunet and a blonde. She smiled and ran up to them until she was in face to face with Fugaku, chocolates hidden behind her back. "Ah, Mikoto. Where's that Uzumaki girl?" Fugaku asked, looking around expecting to be attacked. "She's still at home sleeping.." She said, feeling a blush work its way to her face under his brown stare. "Minato, can I borrow him for a moment?" She smiled to the grinning blonde, who put his hands up in reasoning before backing away leaving the duo alone. A young girl with light brown hair walking up to him shyly caught his attention. Knowing what's coming, he sighed but smiled to her none the less.

"What's up Mikoto?" Fugaku asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. "U- Uh, um..,"She stuttered, "HERE!" She quickly shoved the box of truffles into his chest, looking down to the ground. She felt him grab the box, and heard shuffling. "Hmp." Better than nothing. She felt her shoulder being grabbed and her being shoved into a chest, arm circling her waist and back. "Thank you, Mikoto." She felt him kiss her temple. Wrapping her arms around him as well, she smiled. "You're welcome, Fugaku." Separating from each other, she watch him carefully put the box into his pocket, and walk away with Minato. She breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she was a step closer to her happy future.

Kushina woke up with the smile from last night still plastered on her face. _Today's the day!_ Kushina normally wouldn't be so excited over something like Valentines Day due to her past here in Kohona. She jumped out of bed, washed up and got dress. Grabbing the book she bought last night, she zipped it in her shoulder bag, thinking she'll get some shopping done before night fall. Heading out the door and locking it behind her, she started towards the village where she ran in to Mikoto.

"He really did that?!" Kushina gaped. _Fugaku grumpy Uchiha did that? _Mikoto just got done explaining what happen when she gave her chocolates to Fugaku, leaving out the part about the girl that approached Minato. "Mikoto, that's great. I'm happy for you, y'know!" She said, giving her friend a side hug. "What about you Kushina? When are you going to give your gift?" Mikoto asked Kushina, who was looking at the vegetables. "Me?" Mikoto nodded, "I was going to give it to him later, or tonight. I'm doing some shopping for my parents, they asked me to make my famous chilli, y'know!" She exclaimed excitedly. Knowing how much her parents love her cooking, she's happy whenever she gets to cook a meal or two for them. Mikoto giggled, it's true Kushina is a talented cook. Seeing the Uzumaki so happy, she can't help but smile. "Now, " Kushina set her pointer finger on her cheek in thought, "where are the red hot habaneros?" She began looking through the vegetables with Mikoto right behind her.

Night fall came, and Kushina was wandering through the streets of Kohona, enjoying the lights and people in the pathways. She looked to her right, there was a young couple probably in their 20's holding each others hand while the man rubbed the woman belly bump affectionately with his other hand. Looking a head of herself, she saw many smiling and laughing children. Running around the people in the streets trying to catch one another. The scene made her smile. Hearing some odd giggling, she looked to her left, finding a large white haired man, peeping into one of the shops.

Clenching her fist, Kushina exhaled slowly before landing a clean blow on Jiraiya- sensei's head, knocking him over on his side. She grind her teeth together as he sat up rubbing the large lump coming out of his head. Before he could say anything, she stomped off. Red long hair swaying at each of her movements behind her. She didn't stop her stomping until she heard the familiar sound of kunai whistling through the air, and a _thump _sound singling that it made contact with its target. Looking up, she realized she was at the training grounds, where Minato Namikaze was currently practicing.

Swallowing hard, she walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder softly, careful not to startle him. Minato turned around to find Kushina's slightly flushed face staring at him. "Kushina?" He asked, surprised to see her now, and not at all the whole day. She looked up to him, hand reaching into her shoulder bag to grab the book. Once out of the bag, she looked at it for a few seconds before looking to the side and handing it to him. "F- For you.."

Minato put the kunai that was in his hand back in his pouch, and took the book Kushina was holding slowly. Realizing what series it's from, he smiled and looked back up at Kushina who was kicking around a rock awkwardly. "Kushina, thank you. I didn't even know it came out yet." He said, setting it safely in his pouch, and walked closer to the girl who was still looking at the ground. He stopped moving when the wind picked up, watch the red strands of hair dance around Kushina. Kushina, who is bothered by the wind, slid her hair clip back in place that loosened.

Kushina looked up at the sudden pressure on her hand and cheek, her violet eyes meeting blue ones. "Minato?" She whispered softly. He shook his head, leaning forward to catch her lips in a gentle kiss. At that moment, the world stilled silent, the moon and stars shone brighter, time seemed to stop. Kushina smiled into the kiss, gripping Minato's jacket. _I'm happy, Mito- sama. _She thought as a single tear streamed down her face.

Kushina found love, happiness, and her freedom. All because of this _night with Minato._


End file.
